Happy Ending
by Toshaka
Summary: - What makes you believe that, Soldier? - These kind of stories don't have happy endings. A story about one of Ross, Ruki and Alba days.


**I don't own characters. They belong to Haruhara Robinson. **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Ending**

Alba, Ruki and Ross were pitting in tavern room they rented.

Suddenly young Hero took a book from bag.

-What is this Hero? – asked Soldier. – Tales for little kids? Are you scared to sleep without reading at least one of them?

-No! I'm no longer kid! This is my favorite book, Hero Creasion story! – He shouted angry and looked at his companion when he didn't say anything back. Ross was staring at Alba completely shocked.

-W-what happened? Did I say anything wrong?

Soldier sighed.

-Pff, no. I just couldn't believe that you like stupid Fairytales, like that book.

-It isn't stupid! It's a wonderful story about the greatest person who went on journey to protect world. Don't insult him!

-Ok, Read it.

-Huh?

-Are you deaf, Hero? I and Ruki want to hear it, don't we?

-Yes, Ross-san. I want to hear it, so please, Alba-san, read it for me. – said young Demon Lord, ten years old girl, Ruki.

For a moment Hero was speechless. Then he coughed and started:

_One day in the peaceful world appeared Demon Lord and created Demon World. Our world went into chaos; humans were living in fear for their lives. The great King didn't know what to do and when he wanted to give up, a nameless Hero appeared. He defeated the Demons that were lurking around King Castle and said to King:_

"_I will defeat Demon Lord, so please don't worry King. The world will be saved."_

_When the ruler asked for his name the nameless Hero simply replied: _

"_My name is Creasion."_

_And so, Hero Creasion went on his long journey to find Demon Lord. He searched and searched for years, and then he finally found his sworn enemy. _

_They fought for hours, and then Demon Lord ran away. And Hero again started travelling._

_Next time they met, two years passed. This time their fight took three days and three nights. On fourth day Creasion defeated his enemy. But he pitied Demon Lord and he couldn't bring himself to kill him. He decided to seal his opponent._

_While doing it, he said to Demon Lord:_

"_I hope that in the future you will understand how world works and you won't hate humans. But for now sleep, you poor creature."_

_After that Hero Creasion headed to King Castle. When ruler heard the news, he was overjoyed and was ready to give the Brave Hero whatever he wants. But Young Hero just said with shy smile: _

"_I'm happy that world is in peace. This is worth for me more than you can give me, Great King and I don't need anything more."_

_Then the Legendary Hero Creasion disappeared and no one ever heard about him. But humanity knew that if needed he will protect world peace once again._

_End_

For a moment in the room remained silence. Then suddenly Ross burst with laughter. Alba looked at him and didn't know to react.

-Nee, what is so funny Ross-san? Asked Ruki.

-Hahaha, I just couldn't help myself. This is really stupid. Hero pitying Demon Lord? For real? But what I expected, after all it's just a fairytale.

-It isn't. Hero Creasion lived! – opposed Alba.

-Hero, I didn't say that Hero Creasion never existed; I know he was on this world and protected it. The book on it's own makes me laugh. It's story for little kids who know nothing about real world.

-What makes you think that, Soldier?

I-n real life Hero won't spare Demon Lord, he won't refuse reward and won't disappear. All people want fame and money. Besides, these kinds of stories don't have happy ending. All this is imagination of writer and…. All book you read are for babies, Hero.

-It a lie!

And their conversation continued.

.

.

.

Alba looked on book, which was telling Hero Creasion story. The book Ross laughed at. In young boy eyes were tears.

Hey, Ruki, how Soldier was feeling when I was reading this? Was he sad?

I don't know Alba-san. It's hard to tell what is in Ross-san head.

Then we should ask him, when we meet again, shouldn't we?

That's right, Alba-san. Let's do it! – said Ruki and went to pet cat she saw on the street.

Now I understand when you were saying that these kinds of stories don't have good ending. – Alba muttered to himself. – But, I will create one for you. Happy Ending just for you.

**Phew, finally done. It was really hard to write this. Especially the book part. **

**I tried to do it in typical fairytale style, but I don't know if it worked.**

**And also Ross character was hard to do, his changes of mood. **

**Well, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
